Blye and Deeks
by VampireKaira
Summary: Just a little fluff about Kensi finding out she's pregnant and how everyone reacts except Nell and Eric who are in Ops working hard. Decided to make this a series of oneshots about Kensi's pregnancy. Hope you like them :)
1. Finding out

Kensi walked into the NCIS building, so tired from last night when she and Deeks stayed up and watched movies. They were good, it had been 6 months since Sidorov and they were now living together, Deeks was over the horrific torture. That was the catalyst, it solidified their relationship and made them realize they were more than partners-they were best friends and lovers as well. No one at NCIS knew but she suspected Hetty knew, after all Hetty knows everything.

"Alright Kens?" Callen greeted her as she made her way to her desk.

"Fine. What about you Callen?" she replied, still fatigued.

"Busy night last night was it?" Sam teased.

"No, just the usual. Too many movies too late at night" Kensi explained, trying to hide her smile as she recalled last night.

"_So Fern, were we ever planning on sleeping?" Deeks asked jokingly._

"_Maybe later. Why do you wanna give up?" Kensi mocked._

"_No!" he said determined not to fall asleep before Kensi._

"_Whatever you say Shaggy" she teased. Then she didn't get a reply and realized Deeks had fallen asleep. She won, as per usual. _

"Morning Kensalina, Callen, Sam" Deeks greeted them as he woke up.

"Alright Deeks, finally rolled out of bed have you?" Sam taunted. He and Deeks were finally cool but it didn't mean that Sam would ever stop teasing him; he was a detective after all.

"Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. We have a case" Eric crowed from Ops.

The team made their way up the stairs, Callen leading and Kensi at the back mocking Deeks for last night. She was talking when all of a sudden, she felt really dizzy. She was seeing stars and then darkness fully swarmed her, she felt her legs give way before falling. Until she felt herself being caught by none other than Detective Marty Deeks and then she passed out.

"What happened?" She questioned as she awoke in the medical bay, a place she was unfamiliar with as she was just too good.

"You passed out, isn't that right Doc?" Deeks worried.

"My name is Doctor Asher Grey and yes you passed out but only for a few minutes" The doctor elaborated.

"Why? I feel fine now" Kensi interrogated.

"You passed out because you are pregnant. Congratulations!" The doctor said, leaving them alone.

"Pregnant. Deeks how can I be pregnant?" Kensi said, the shock overwhelming her.

"Well when a man loves a woman-" Deeks began.

"Stop joking! Hetty cannot find out!" Kensi decided.

"Too late Ms Blye. Congratulations. I assume it's Mr Deeks's baby" Hetty congratulated, while wondering how on enough would she find another agent as capable as Kensi for the next 9 months.

"Yep, it's my little baby girl in there Martina Kensalina Deeks" Deeks joked to Kensi's blatant dismay.

"Shut up! You don't know if we're having a girl yet. We might have a little Kenny Mark Blye and anyway you are not naming our baby after you. Hetty I hope this doesn't interfere with my job" Kensi teased Deeks before quivering before Hetty.

"Of course it interferes Ms Blye, you cannot be a field agent anymore. It's too dangerous. You are 2 months pregnant and so now you will have to help Eric and Nell up in Ops. I cannot in good conscience allow you to do any field work." Hetty explained.

"Hetty, please, please, please. I don't want to sit back and just work in Ops. Please Hetty, can't I do a little field work. Like surveillance. Please?" Kensi cajoled, determined not to spend 7 months sitting in Ops with Nell and Eric and their sexual tension.

"No Kens. You have to take care of yourself and our little Deeks. I won't let you go in the field. It's too dangerous. " Deeks said.

"My sentiments exactly Mr Deeks. Ms Blye you are not to take part in any active field work. Do I make myself clear?" Hetty asked menacingly.

"Crystal" Kensi replied dully. She was disappointed but not surprised. Now she had to tell the rest of the team.

Later in the day...

"Kens you alright? Why did you pass out?" Callen asked concerned for his best friend, almost his sister.

"Yeah Kens. What happened? Is it Deeks's fault?" Sam asked with a stare to the detective. Kensi was like his little sister and if the detective hurt her he would hurt the detective.

"I'm fine, it's just that-" She started.

"We're going to be parents!" Deeks said ecstatically.

"You're what?" Sam asked, anger blurring his vision. The detective got Kensi pregnant. He will kill him.

"Calm down big man. Congratulations. Are you happy?" Callen questioned whilst restraining Sam.

"Yeah, I mean it's a shock but I feel happy in a weird way. So calm down Sam. Deeks and I have been together for about 6 months and we're okay with it" Kensi calmed Sam down.

"Congratulations. Now you won't be doing any field work. You hear me Kens?" Sam said protectively.

"Yep, sorry Kens but as of this moment I am relieving you of active service" Callen said, still trying to process the information.

"I get it okay. Hetty already read me the riot act about how I can only stay in NCIS. I know" Kensi assured them.

"I'll stop her if she even dares moving" Deeks said.

"You better. It's your job now to take care of Kensi and if you don't I will come after you. You hear me detective?" Sam threatened.

"Yeah Kens, if he steps outta line juts let us know we'll put him back where he belongs" Callen sided with his partner.

"Of course I will. I love Kensi and if I ever hurt her you two have my permission to beat some sense into me. You got that G, big man?" Deeks said seriously.

"I love you too Deeks but you all need to calm down. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and of our little baby Blye. But boy will it be hard work. I mean I'll have to take care of two kids; Deeks and the baby." Kensi joked.

"Very funny Kensalina. Haha my sides are splitting" Deeks said mock-offended.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please follow, favourite, review or all 3! I've decided to make this a series of oneshots about pregnant Kensi. Thanks again!**


	2. Cravings

"Deeks I really really want to eat peanut butter ice cream with chocolate shavings and salted caramel" Kensi whined as she attempted to wake Deeks up.

"Seriously Kens!? It's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep I'll get it for you in the morning" Deeks assured half asleep as he turned over. He had been busy all day at NCIS training Nell given that she was his temporary partner and he just wanted to sleep.

"Fine I'll go and get it myself" Kensi decided as she began getting out of bed. She was in her 1st trimester and had already developed cravings for so many weird things that now she was used to the fact that if she didn't have it she wouldn't be able to sleep. So she got out of bed, put her slippers on and began walking downstairs. Recently she had fallen in love with peanut butter ice cream and so they had tubs and tubs of it because she would eat a tub in one sitting.

"Fine Kens. Wait up I'm coming" Deeks said as he reluctantly tore himself out of bed. Tired as he was, he wouldn't let Kensi out of his sight especially given the fact that he had promised her that he would keep her safe.

"Hurry up then Deeks! I can't wait. I want to eat my peanut butter ice cream" Kensi slowed as she waited for Deeks who hurried up and reached her. They held hands as they walked slowly down the stairs and to the kitchen where Kensi instantly proceeded to the freezer and began polishing off an entire tub of ice cream. Deeks laughed. Even in pregnancy she still ate so much junk and was still so healthy.

"You know what Kens I think I found the perfect nickname for our little one. Peanut after all the ice cream they're making you eat" Deeks teased as he watched Kensi open another tub before taking it off her. "Remember what the doc said. One tub per day and that's it"

"I know but I need it so much. One more spoonful." Kensi pleaded with Deeks as he began putting it away.

"Nope how about an apple instead?" Deeks said firmly.

"Fine. I'm going to bed then. Night" Kensi stormed upstairs with Deeks following her very footstep. Kensi had become temperamental and would often get upset at the littlest things but Deeks knew she would be her normal self in the morning. So he put up with it. But boy did he hope these 9 months would go quickly. He couldn't deal with a pregnant Kensi forever.

They got into bed. Kensi turned her back on Deeks as he merely chuckled. He loved Kensi and would do anything for her, including stopping her from eating even if it made her mad. Kensi was angry. All she wanted was peanut butter ice cream and she couldn't even have that. She snuggled into to bed and tried to sleep. Eventually she fell asleep. She woke up the next morning to see Deeks had made breakfast for her. A fried egg and toast topped with her favourite spicy Mexican sauce served with raspberry jam.

"Deeks I am so lucky to have you and I'm so sorry for getting angry last night" Kensi apologised as Deeks began to feed her.

"It's no problem Kens I love you and will always be here for you" Deeks said sweetly as he decided to try Kensi's favourite breakfast. "Urghh that is disgusting. How can you eat that?"

"I don't know. I don't even normally like raspberries or egg but I guess Peanut loves it" Kensi replied with her tongue stuck out.

"Speaking of Peanut, here" Deeks said as he presented her with a peanut butter ice cream breakfast bar that he had attempted to make.

"Wow Deeks it actually tastes really nice! I can't believe you made this for me" Kensi was impressed and even slightly jealous that she couldn't cook.

"My pleasure Kens. I got the recipe online. Apparently lots of women crave ice cream." Deeks began eating his own breakfast: granola and yoghurt. So healthy and so good.

"Deeks I really love you, you know" Kensi expressed her feelings to Deeks as she snuggled up against him.

"I know and I love you too Kens" Deeks replied as he kissed the top of her head. They were happy together.

"But remember I will still beat the crap out of you if you dare try and take my peanut butter ice cream way from me again" Kensi mock threatened.

"You don't need to tell me Kensalina. I know you are one badass woman"" Deeks respected Kensi a lot but more so because she was one tough cookie and she always had his back. They were partners after all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Badass

I'm going to kill you!

"What do you mean you sent Deeks alone on a mission and you lost contact with him a day ago? Did you not think to inform me?" Kensi was pissed; Callen and Sam had kept her out of the loop and now Deeks was missing. She was going to kill them. Violently.

"Calm down Kens. Anger is not good for the baby" Sam tried to calm Kensi down as she stared back at him with those evil eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure Deeks is fine Kens. Honestly I think you should take it easy" Callen said in a calming manner as it became evident Kensi was getting super angry. Like badass Blye mode angry and he was sure that was not good for the baby.

"Don't tell me what's good for the baby. I swear Callen, Sam I am going to kill you guys. You didn't tell me and now Deeks could be in danger. And you sent him alone. Are you agents or just stupid?" Kensi ranted as she approached Callen and Sam and got closer and closer.

"Come on Kens, just back off" Callen said gently.

"Back off! I'm going to kill you! You utter bastards!" Kensi exploded and punched Callen in the shoulder. He could have caught the punch but decided it would be better to wait until Kensi calmed down.

"Now Kensi let go of G and we'll talk. Is that okay?" Sam reasoned. He knew Kensi well and was like an older brother so he hoped she would listen to him. Plus he had experience with pregnant women. Michelle was one scary pregnant lady and that was enough to teach any man.

"Fine!" Kensi let go of Callen and stared daggers at him and Sam. They had no right to keep this from her. She loved Deeks for gods sakes. He was the father of her child.

"He's been undercover by Santa Monica Pier..." Callen and Sam explained everything to Kensi. Callen had been appointed as temporary Ops Manager as Hetty had some business in Washington and so he felt it was his fault.

"Okay well I'm going to find him. And when I get back, you're going to pay" Kensi attempted to storm out the building but was blocked by Sam. She just wanted to find Deeks and make sure he was safe. That's it.

"Nope. Have you forgotten that you're pregnant and you could blow his cover?" Callen reminded her. He loved Kensi like a sister. They all did. They were family and he ruined it. He would get Deeks back at any cost.

"I know what you're thinking G and I'm in. Let's get Deeks back. But first let's get a strategy in place" Sam was thinking about the best way to keep everyone safe and rescue Deeks. He was the tactician amongst them all.

"I can't sit here and do nothing while you guys plan and then find Deeks. I need to find him now" Kensi worked herself up into such a rage that she began to feel dizzy. She started walking towards the door and bumped into someone. It was Deeks and she melted in his arms. He was back.

"So what have I missed? By the way, here's the evidence to put Carlos Salazar away for good" Deeks handed over the evidence and took a seat next to Kensi who had a tear streaming down her face. It glistened and she made no attempt to wipe it away. "Don't cry Kens I'm here"

"You are all going to pay. None of you told me the truth about this mission including you Deeks. You didn't keep in contact with Ops. You left me worried about you" Kensi was furious as she loved him. He tried to put his arm around her. "No I don't need you. Get off of me Deeks or I swear I'll break your arm"

"Now that's my Kensalina" Deeks was relieved. The worst was over and Kensi was no longer sad, just mad which he could totally cope with.

"I hate you guys! But I love you as well. Sorry for punching you Callen but you kind of did deserve it" Kensi was back to normal. "Argh"

"Kens what's happened are you okay?" Deeks flipped straight back into worried father mode.

"Yeah. Peanut just kicked me. Here feel" Kensi guided Deeks hand to the right spot. She was overjoyed and judging by Deeks' face he was too. "Here you guys come and feel" They all took turns to feel Peanut's kick and were impressed.

"I can tell Peanut's going to be just like you Kens. Peanut kicks too hard to be like Deeks." Sam joked as he thought back to when his daughters first kicked.

"Yeah. Peanut is going to be one badass Blye just like you Kens" Callen agreed as he felt the baby kick and kick hard.

"Uh Blye? Guys have you forgotten about me? Peanut is a mini-Deeks" Deeks teasingly reminded them. He was so happy and to think if he had been late he wouldn't have been here at this moment.

"Peanut will be a little Deeks-Blye." Kensi said happily.

"Blye-Deeks"

"Deeks-Blye"

Kensi and Deeks argued and argued until they fell asleep there in Ops. They were awoken by Hetty peering down at them worriedly.

"Ms Blye, Mr Deeks are you quite alright?" Hetty asked. She was slightly perturbed.

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


End file.
